Life Force
by Ziptango
Summary: ObiWan is run through by Darth Maul's blade instead of QuiGon. How is fate altered? How is it the same?


Author Notes-  
This is not an alternate universe but a small "what if?" This story is a dissection of fate and parallel happenings with different Star Wars characters. There are also a few emotional insights and missing scenes. It is intended for readers familiar with Episode One. As always the credit goes to the makers, namely George Lucas.

* * *

**Life Force

* * *

**

A tidal wave of the Force pushed and pulled violently between enemies. The strength of will and power commanded and redirected the flow for the upper hand.

Darth Maul bared his teeth at the Jedi as the tall man blocked a blow and spun his blade into the offense. The thrust missed by inches and Qui-Gon immediately retreated back into defense. Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Jedi's apprentice, kept to his master's flank forcing the Sith to keep the padawan in his peripheral vision. Frequently, Obi-Wan found a window in the heat of the battle and parried with one of the red blades. Distraction. It was the key. He knew his master's movements and strategy so well. The fluid yet constant blocks of his master alerted Obi-Wan to this plan. He helped divide the Sith's attention and it worked perfectly.

Darth Maul flipped backward from the two for more space and time. The Jedi team was trying to overwhelm him. He was no fool. A dark tendril of the Force brought his focus to his surroundings. There was something close that would aid him. With precious moments to spare, he dashed passed a security shield. It was a hall line with several different shields turning on and off with mechanical timers. The closest shield suddenly formed a transparent wall of red light which separated the enemies.

Darth Maul glared at them. His loathing was set deep within the yellow eyes. This moment was all he needed to recoup. The Jedi panted on the other end also taking advantage of this chance to catch their breath. A tense moment passed, and with a blip of machinery, the barrier disappeared. Darth Maul instantly backed further into the hall of shields. The Force gave a warning surge and the Sith paused when the barriers turned on again. The Jedi had kept up. The same of amount of distance was between them. No matter. He was nearly out and when they emerged as well, he would be ready. He was here to kill. He began to pace anxiously. This is what his Lord had commanded. He would not fail. Maul's muscles tensed hearing the machinery beep again. With a whoosh, the barrier's disappeared. Maul leapt completely out of the hall and turned to face them.

Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan dashed forward. The youth smaller stature and speed put him just ahead of his master. The machinery beeped a warning once more. Obi-Wan leapt into a summersault, rolling past the final barrier before it could catch him once again. Qui-Gon halted however, nearly sliding into the offending shield. He was trapped and Obi-Wan was alone.

Darth Maul exploded into action. He couldn't have asked for a better outcome. Now he would slaughter the young Jedi and give proper attention to the master one on one.

Obi-Wan was surprised at the fierceness of the raining blows. The double ended weapon of the Sith kept him constantly blocking. Sweat trickles fell from his hairline. If he could just hold him until Qui-Gon was free! The padawan then saw his chance in the flurry of attacks. The Sith brought his blade low to sever the young man's legs. Obi-Wan leapt high over the red beam and clear over Darth Maul. The Sith spun to face him just as fast. As Obi-Wan lifted his lightsaber high for a downward chop, Maul jerked up the handle of his weapon into Obi-Wan's chin. He knocked the Jedi off balance. Bringing the blade back around, Maul then rammed it into his midriff. Obi-Wan's eyes glazed over as his legs collapsed beneath him. His lightsaber clattered away.

"Obi-Wan!" Qui-Gon's cry echoed in the chamber. Oh Force, not his padawan! The Force suddenly alerted him to the altering machinery. The barrier slid away and Qui-Gon's blade instantly met the Sith's opposing weapon. Green and red clashed wildly. Each of Qui-Gon's blows was precise and honed in with intense emotion. The Jedi backed him into a large hole in the center of the room. With a kick and aided Force push, Maul fell but caught the edge. Qui-Gon gave no thought to mercy as his lightsaber whirled into a spin. He cut off the Sith's arms. The monster fell with a final scream.

Qui-Gon watched to make sure the Sith perished. Finally the lightsaber retracted and was placed neatly on his utility belt. In the same motion, Qui-Gon ran to his apprentice's aid. The young Jedi's expression was surprised and frightened. He could feel that his padawan's Force signature was fading.

"Obi-Wan-"

"It's better this way," tears began to brim in the blue-green eyes. Pain. His master's sadness was overshadowing him. As if sensing the young man's discomfort, the Force reached out to reassure him. It was here to collect two souls. Only one would walk away from the fight. Obi-Wan was glad it was Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan's master was stunned. How was this better? The young Jedi had so much more ahead of him. He was a better man. Qui-Gon was assured of that throughout their training together. He deserved to live. The master was responsible. He had vowed to protect this boy, and he had failed. He failed him just on the brink of his knighthood. The man knelt and cradled the shivering padawan in his arms. Tears gathered in his beard. He looked so young.

"Obi-Wan-"

The boy gave a small smile at his name. How could he make his master understand? His life-force was ebbing away. There was so little time.

"It's not…so…so bad," the boy coughed, "The Force has chosen you, Master. The boy…you were right all along."

Qui-Gon brought him closer. What was he talking about? The injustice and grief overwhelmed him, despite Obi-Wan's soothing words.

"Forgive me," the boy's breath stilled.

"Padawan!" Qui-Gon gasped. No! The Force shifted, and a gaping hole massed were Obi-Wan's Force presence was. The training bond wilted. The man doubled over in emotional pain. He gripped and rocked the body for comfort. His apprentice was one with the Force.

* * *

"Come, Anakin," Qui-Gon commanded, "We must return to Coruscant."

A boy of eight jumped up and ran to the venerable Jedi.

"Qui-Gon, you're okay! Did you kill that Sith? What's the matter?"

Qui-Gon gave a forced and bitter smile, "Yes."

"That's great! Guess What! I know you told me to stay but-" Anakin continued to ramble.

Qui-Gon held onto his patience, allowing the boy to express himself though he was hardly listening.

"And then it blew up! All the droids powered down, and then…sir?"

Finally the boy noticed the Jedi's subdued manner, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Qui-Gon didn't answer. Was he okay? He was frighteningly numb.

Finally he said, "No, Anakin, but I will be."

Anakin eyed him as if unsure, "Are you hurt? Where is Obi-Wan?"

"He is one with the Force," Qui-Gon placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Confusion screwed up Anakin's innocent expression, "What does that mean?"

Qui-Gon's comlink suddenly signaled.

"Excuse me, Anakin."

The Jedi retrieved the device and answered. Mace Windu's stern voice issued from it.

"Qui-Gon we just received word from Naboo. The Gungans were victorious. What of your pursuits?"

"The Sith is dead," a pause, "Obi-Wan as well."

Anakin gave a start, but remained silent.

"This is grave news," Mace added.

"Yes. I need transportation for the body."

"It will be done. I am sorry, old friend."

The communication ended.

"Obi-Wan is dead?" Anakin burst out.

Qui-Gon's composure was beginning to slip. Anakin's surprised drifted away now seeing the Jedi's grief. The boy embraced the man. Qui-Gon returned it wondering who was comforting who. Finally he decided they were helping each other.

* * *

Qui-Gon observed as a team of Jedi surrounded Obi-Wan's body. Anakin stood to his side. Tear tracks ran down the boy's face. He had not left his side since receiving the devastating news. Qui-Gon was grateful.

A female Twi'lek grasped his former apprentice under the arms. Another human male grabbed his ankles. Together they lifted the body. The back of the tunic gave a sickening rip away from the floor. Dried blood flakes fell and a dark pool remained. The spot was forever stained where the young man fell.

The body was placed in a white box which was loaded onto a transport. The crew continued their work in solemn silence. Qui-Gon placed his hand on Anakin's shoulder, as he did so often now, and urged his young charge forward.

"I hate the Sith," Anakin whispered.

"The Jedi do not hate. Not even the Sith," Qui-Gon said tonelessly.

"But I do. You said to trust your feelings."

The boy had so much to learn. And now Qui-Gon had no padawan. He would teach this boy instead. It did not matter what the council decided. He would protect him. Nothing would prevent his knighthood. Not this time.

* * *

"Qui-Gon? Sir?" Anakin knocked on the door. The Jedi had been with the body for hours. Wasn't he going to come out? Curiosity got the best of the boy. Anakin pressed a button and the door slid open. The boy stepped into what was obviously a very private moment. Qui-Gon sat on a crate next to the white box. His forehead was pressed to his dead padawans. It all brought back fresh memories of Tahl, a Jedi he had loved long ago. The Force took her from him as well. Anakin did not know this. He did not know the internal struggles Qui-Gon faced within these dark hours. And he did not understand Qui-Gon needed to face them alone.

"Sir? We're almost to Coruscant…Qui-Gon?"

"Thank you, Anakin."

Then silence. The boy waited a moment.

"Leave me be. Please."

The boy hurried away.

* * *

He was anxious to get back to the body. It wouldn't be long now until he wouldn't even have that anymore.

"He was almost a knight…"

"Stop this you will. Said that already you have. Passed the most difficult trial Obi-Wan has: life." The green figure pressed his lips together grimly making his face even wrinklier.

Qui-Gon ached to feel Obi-Wan's padawan braid in his hands again. While with the body on the ship, he stared at it for hours. The memories of the past played like a broken record in his mind. If only he had been quicker in that chamber. If only he could have intercepted the killing blow. If only. If only. If only.

Yoda paced in front of him. His future now was the Chosen One, of that he had no doubt. He eyed Yoda, barely caring. It did not matter what their verdict was.

"Move one you must. Weighed your words heavily the council has. Help you heal the boy will. Agree the council does. Your apprentice Skywalker will be."

* * *

Qui-Gon stood quietly. This was Obi-Wan's final resting place. The cremation was in an hour. He needed to say goodbye just one last time. Suddenly he heard footsteps. A small figure stopped to stand beside him. Neither said anything. Yoda was paying his last respects as well. How awful it must be, Qui-Gon suddenly thought, to see your companions die while you lived on for hundreds of years like the Jedi master had.

More footsteps. Mace Windu appeared. Qui-Gon nodded a silent greeting.

More footsteps. The Jedi looked on in confusion as the whole council suddenly appeared. Irritation nagged at Qui-Gon. They had a right to be here, but he wanted to be alone.

"Find you here, we knew we would," Yoda finally said, "Come on business we have."

Qui-Gon's irritation changed to anger. What could they possibly bother him with right now? It had better be massively urgent. He released his anger to the Force and waited.

Yoda ignored his questioning eyes. He then looked forward in a stiff, formal manner. Yoda's green blade suddenly blazed to life.

Lightsabers lit all around in a circle. Qui-Gon stared. If he was startled, he did not show it. They were all watching him now expectantly. Yoda leaned in to clue him in. "Join us you must. Knight your padawan you will."

Qui-Gon nodded in understanding. Yes, this was right. Obi-Wan was ready after all. He retrieved his blade, the same that had cut down the Sith just days before. His apprentice's hilt was just behind his own on his belt where it would remain from now on. The green blade joined to complete the circle of light. Yoda then repeated the code of the Jedi. The council repeated it back where normally a padawan would. They all vowed to uphold the Light and serve for the common good. Obi-Wan had already given the ultimate sacrifice for it.

"Qui-Gon Jinn," Yoda now addressed him, "Do you, Master of Obi-Wan Kenobi, accept your padawan's knighthood?"

Qui-Gon's eyes blurred near tears, "Yes."

"Then so be it."

Qui-Gon stepped forward to the body on the table. It pained him to see the empty shell of the once bright young man. The skin was so cold to the touch. Qui-Gon urged himself on despite his shudders. The padawan braid spilled over and brushed against the floor. The Jedi gently retrieved it and with an expert flick of the wrist, severed it with his lightsaber. His fingers cured around the detached article and he backed away.

"May always the Force be with you," Yoda finished.

All bowed to the ancient master's words. All lightsabers retracted.

Obi-wan Kenobi was officially a knight. Not even death would prevent this hard earned ceremony. He was grateful to the council for doing this for him. Qui-Gon wasn't a failure after all. Perhaps he never was.

* * *

Here he was. This was it. He didn't know if he could bare it. It was all too soon, too fast. He watched in a trance as flames engulfed his only sense of comfort these past few days. No, that's not true…there was Anakin, his future. Not only was the boy a comfort, but the older man's fuel for will and determination to carry on.

He could feel the heat radiating out to him. Ashes gathered as the body cremated. Young flesh and strong bones reduced to fine dust. He closed his eyes to the bright glare of the scene before him. Qui-Gon thought of Obi-Wan's ever changing eyes like blue of the ocean. The laughing eyes put out the fire of grief somewhat.

He felt the boy next to him stir. Qui-Gon looked to him.

"What will happen to me now?"

"You will be a Jedi," He said with new confidence, "I promise."


End file.
